total_drama_fire_emblemfandomcom-20200214-history
Aira
Aira is a contestant set to appear in Total Drama Fire Emblem as a member of the Valm Victorians. Her game of origin is Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War. She is also known as Fire Emblems first ever female swordfighter. Personality (Original) Aira in her original game was someone who has a passionate love of her country Issach. She has a huge amount of confidence, and does not like to be simplified by being called something such as "womanly". She also believes herself to be equal to her allies in battle, and believes in the saying "you scratch my back I scratch yours". Personality (TDFE) Like her original counterpart, she doesn't like to be simplified, however she doesn't view herself as equal to others, especially Marisa. She is rather stubborn and competitive. Total Drama Fire Emblem In "Every Challenge Begins with One Obstacle" She is introduced like everyone else, and is annoyed when Sylvia greets her and begins to bombard her with questions. Later she is seen trying to avoid Sylvia when she asks if shes excited for the challenge. In Talis, Aira and Marisa fight as the two are tied with each other. She gets annoyed at Sylvias lack in help. During their fight, Kyle and Velouria intervene causing Marisa to strike and defeat Aira. Later she is upset that her team loses and votes for Vaike to be eliminated. In "The Holy Blood Hunt" She and Sylvia discuss about how the next challenge is in Agustria. She tells Sylvia to not keep her guard down, most likely not wanting to give much trust to anyone. During the challenge in Agustria, Aira along with Sylvia and Zagaro search in the Village area for one of their three fake relics. Sylvia and her talk about their past event in northern Agustria briefly with Aira not exactly caring about it. Later Velouria finds the Yewfelle and she along with the rest of her allies in the villages head to the rondevu point. After the challenge is over, she along with the rest of her team cheer for Neimi for making it to the finish before Nyx. In "Race Around Gra" Aira spends the entire episode competing with Marisa when racing around the country. The two begin to form a rivalry to see who is the better sword fighter. They also mention dueling afterwards but they aren't see dueling in the episode. When they both reach the end they are in shock when Dwyer beats them both to the finish. Later she is upset her team loses the challenge and votes for Neimi. Appearances * 1x01 "Every Challenge Begins with One Obstacle" * 1x02 "The Holy Blood Hunt" * 1x03 "Race Around Gra" Trivia * Airas name in the fan fiction is taken from the fan translation. Her english name is Ayra, and her Japanese name is Ira. * Aira is one of eight contestants to be a member of a royal family. The others being Cynthia, Dwyer, Maria, Merrich, Sakura, Sheeda, and Sheema. See Also